


Late Night Corn Maze

by Ace of Spades (dejected_daydreams)



Series: Festival of the Lost [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Corn Mazes, F/M, Festival of the Lost, Fluff, Jump Scares, shiro is one sassy canary boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejected_daydreams/pseuds/Ace%20of%20Spades
Summary: You drag Shiro along with you to a haunted corn maze, sponsored by the Last City. You want to make cute memories during the Festival of the Lost, but Shiro has other plans.





	Late Night Corn Maze

Shiro had initially protested the idea of a haunted corn maze. Not because he was scared, the only thing that could possibly scare him was Taniks, and he was dead. Not because he was afraid of getting lost, the exo had a brilliant sense of direction. And not because he found it boring, anything that made his girl happy made him happy. But he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this would  _ not _ make his girl happy, no matter how excited she was about the concept at first.

 

He’d been on patrols with her. When their ghosts couldn’t pick up map coordinates, she would have been lost for days if he weren’t with her. Last Festival of the Lost she’d been to a haunted house with her fireteam. When she got home, she couldn’t get a ounce of sleep. All of this combined, he knew it would make her more frustrated than anything.

 

At first he protested. “Lady Guardian? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that? Wouldn’t you rather stay home and cuddle, maybe watch a movie?” You caught right onto that one. And he thought he’d get you with the part about cuddles. 

 

At least he’d get to play hero when you got scared.

 

So here you both were, at the entrance of the corn maze, one hand holding each other’s, the other holding a mini flashlight. “You sure you want to go through with this?” Shiro asked, rightfully concerned. You rolled your eyes at him.

 

“It’s not going to be like that, Shiro. I’ve changed since last year. Been on more patrols, seen enough that a mortal in a mask won’t scare me,” you said incredulously. Right. And Cayde had told Shiro about enough reports from you to confirm that Shiro’s suspicions were not unwarranted, and that you had in fact gotten stuck in a lost sector when coms were down for three whole days, not able to find the exit.

  
And cried a lot about it.

 

But he didn’t mention it out of fear of striking a chord. “I’ll take your word for it,” he said, although in his mind he was not a single bit convinced. “Lead the way, my lady.” This struck a look of confusion from you.

 

“This is supposed to be a couple thing, Shiro. We’re supposed to do this  _ together,” _ you argued. He smirked.

 

“And that, would be  _ way  _ too easy,” he responded, a touch of ego in his voice. “Thought you liked a challenge?” All you really wanted was a cute date night and a chance to make some memories with him while the Festival was still on. But if he was going to play at this game, you’d humor him. At least, for a little bit.

 

“Not like I wanted your help anyways,” you replied sarcastically, flipping on your flashlight. How bad could this possibly be? “I guess all you’ll be useful for is a hand warmer,” you shot.

 

“And a shoulder to cry on when the big scaries come for you. It’s okay, we all know about your low tolerance of jumpscares. Especially your fireteam,” Shiro retorts, and you puff your cheeks out at the comeback.

 

“Whatever you wanna think. I’ll prove it to you, I’m different from before,” you said, dragging him forward beyond the entrance.  _ Right. We’ll see,  _ the exo thought.

 

The corn blocked the wind, and the cold wasn’t as bitter inside, but you were emotionally bitter as you tried to pick a direction without Shiro being involved. In your mind you tried to map out the maze as best as you could. You knew the exit was in the center, so you did your best to calculate the length of each path and take the right amount of turns to keep you as close to the middle of the maze as possible. 

 

Shiro hadn’t turned on his flashlight, leaving it to you to figure this out, and so the trail was dimmer than you had anticipated. The darkness swallowed the space around you, and you could only see immediately in front. But Shiro’s eyes were attuned to the night, and he could more accurately pick out landmarks than you. It had been about ten minutes, and you had passed through the same trail with a gray stone at the end of the path four times. He considered saying something, but his thoughts were interrupted by a slight rustle of leaves. Not discernible to any ear but one of a hunters. You didn’t catch on and continued walking. Shiro figured he’d let this play out.

 

Only a few seconds longer, the noise revealed itself, making a racket in the corn clusters and popping its masked face out. Instinctively, you turned your flashlight in the direction of the source to find a person in a pig mask painted with what looked like blood. A squeak came out of your mouth, small and high-pitched. Tightening your grip on his metal fingers, you quickened your pace and dragged him behind you.

 

“I thought you toughened up, Lady Guardian,” he poked in an attempt to elicit a response. It worked beautifully. You tugged even harder on his arm, and your footsteps became more heavy to match your peeved attitude, leaves cracking at the wrath of your boots.

 

“I barely made a noise,” you muttered.

 

“If you need a shoulder to cry on, the offer still stands,” Shiro said, squeezing your hand. You dragged him around the corner, uninterested.

 

“I’ll be fine next time, I won’t need to take you up on that,” you responded. After that, you decided you’d be dead silent, and not let any sound or motion go unnoticed, for the sake of your pride.

 

As you continued down the trail, your heart rate finally returned to normal, and your loud footsteps became more leisurely. Other than your soles hurting from the rough terrain, there was a sense of peace to this moment. Shiro seemed content, being outdoors was his happy place. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, and even though you walked in silence, you were much more content with the situation. 

 

You were anticipating a jump scare at any moment though. At each abnormal opening in the field of corn, at every corner, you tensed up and focused, waiting for an ugly creature to show itself. But nothing ever came.

 

And without notice, your flashlight flickered off. Pure black engulfed you, leaving nothing untouched. Not even the moon was there to help you see, you were completely and utterly blinded by the dark.  Anxiety kicking in, your heart rate turned back up a notch, and you tried turning the light off, then on again. Nothing. You clicked the switch faster, hoping it would spark back to light. Still nothing.

 

“I guess it’s my turn, huh?” Shiro sighed, removing his arm from your shoulders. Although it was unexpected, there was a positive to this, and it was that Shiro would finally take the initiative to do something tonight. This time around, maybe you’d get the chance to relax while he drew you out of this hell hole. I’d be a little more like you envisioned going into this. Although you couldn’t see, you could hear the hunter shuffle around in his pocket. And then everything went eerily silent for a second. 

 

Two seconds. 

 

Three.

 

“Shiro?” you whispered. No response. Before you could reach out to the spot where he previously was, you felt fingertips drag their way up from the small of your back to your neck, touch feather-light. You let a massive scream rip out of your lungs, and before you could take off, you felt familiar arms wrap themselves around your torso. Laughter rung in your ear as Shiro buried his face in the crook of your neck, unable to control himself.

 

“Shiro, not funny!” you said angrily, twisting your body, flailing your legs, and kicking up leaves in an attempt to pull yourself out of his embrace, but failing miserably. 

 

“I beg to differ,” he said, barely completing his sentence through shallow breaths and chuckles. Still, he caressed you comfortingly. “Hey, you okay?” You stayed silent, mouth flat without a trace of a smile. He knew what that meant. “Would I make it better if I helped you through the rest of this?” You were quiet for a moment longer before speaking again. If he felt bad enough to take back his earlier statements of making you do this alone, you decided you’d milk it for what it’s worth.

 

“You won’t only help me, you’ll finish it up. I’ve already got us half way through, you can pick up the rest,” you said as a counter-offer.

 

“Deal,” he said, actually pulling out his flashlight this time. Shiro flicked the switch, and you were relieved by the presence of light again. Slowly pulling away from your waist, he opted to hold your hand instead, this time taking the lead. But you weren’t done with your request, and as he tried to take you along, you stayed firmly planted in your spot. “Lady Guardian? Are you ready to go?”

 

“Not quite,” you said, a smirk in your voice. “Carry me.” Shiro looked at you incredulously, and you tried your best to keep a straight face. “What? My feet hurt, we’ve been walking too long. And we would have been done sooner if you would have helped. And it’s only fair since you scared me,” you said playfully. Shiro closed his eyes, unable to believe you were asking this of him. Still, he couldn’t argue with your logic. And if he tried, he knew you’d put his prank against him in a future argument.

 

Shiro sucked it up and turned around so you could climb onto his back. “Then get on, my lady. After all, it’ll be easier for you to cry into my shoulder this way. Great idea,” he said, and you scoffed as you crawled onto him. If he thought that would to get you to rescind your demand, he was fucking wrong.

 

“You know, for that, you owe me apple cider when we get out. It’s on you.” This time, it was your turn to laugh. But Shiro couldn’t complain as he carried you through maze while you gave him kisses on the cheek the entire way out. 

 

And hopefully later, that’d change to you letting him taste the apple cider on your lips.

  
  
  



End file.
